The King and the Fourth Chancellor
Written by Quinedh Foxtail, I saw a great Kingsitting at his throne, covered with all of the fine garments of royalty; precious silks, ornaments of goldand dyes of the most astounding color. He would send his messenger forth to call the four chancellorsof the surrounding kingdoms to his door, hearing much of their wisdom, hoping to learn from themwhat he could in order to bring greater power to his forces and increase his influence throughout theland. He assured himself that with all his power, the chancellors would find nothing to criticize and theywould move along satisfied and impressed by his force.The first chancellor would arrive from the kingdom to the South. He would be ordered to spend timeamidst the ranks of the King’s closest nobles. He said, “Travel to the house of my dearest companions,sit amidst their families and learn of their loyalty to their King.” The chancellor would do as asked andlive amidst the nobles for one month. He would then be summoned to the King, who would await thepleasant words of the chancellor. Once in the king’s court, the chancellor would speak of his visits,“Lord, you should know that much of your nobility has lost faith in your command and intends to doaway with you while you sleep. I have stumbled upon a letter reading of your assassination, but couldnot bring it as to keep from rousing suspicion of my meaning.” The King stared at the chancellor indisbelief, screaming aloud to what he suspected was blasphemy, saying then, “You say this with theintention of bringing my nobility discredit! They would do no such thing!” The chancellor was thenordered to death for his words against the crown’s closest and was killed.The second chancellor would arrive from the kingdom to the North and the King would instruct him so,“You chancellor, sit amidst my people, travel through my villages and learn of their loyalty and faith intheir King.” The chancellor would do so and after a month return to the King’s court with his findings.He would speak, saying “My Lord, the people believe that you have left them to die. A plague cripplessome of the townspeople and they feel that nothing is being done to protect the well.” The King stoodin anger, lifting his royal scepter in fury, “There is no plague within these walls! My knights fight toprotect such tampering and would never allow for such a thing! This is your attempt to turn my peopleagainst me! Perhaps it is you that insists on injecting this sickness, to rid me of the crown!” The Kingput the second chancellor to death the same.The King called upon the third Chancellor, of the kingdom to the West, hoping that there would be noattempt as vile as he had heard from the others. The King would instruct the third chancellor to feastand stand at the lines of war amidst his greatest warriors and learn of their devotion to the throne. Hewould do as asked and stand at the frontlines of a great battle. He would return to the King before itsconclusion, a month after arrival to share his news. “My Lord, I have spoken to many of your captainsand they say that the enemy holds a great power, one that they have been seeking for some time. Theysay they will stray from your command after gaining such a power.” The King’s eyes boiled with fury,hearing the third advisory tell him of such treason. “Are all of you here to destroy my name?! I will notallow it.” And the third chancellor was put to death there by the King’s very sword.Reluctant, but feeling that the final chancellor was the wisest of them all, the King called to the chancellor of the East. The chancellor would arrive and listen to the command of the King. “You will stand aside me and learn of my great ways, then speak of your impression of power over my people.” The King would call forth all of his people to a great feast in the village. He would wait aside the chancellor and none of his armies would arrive. The village was of a bitter silence and most of the villagers would stay inside of their homes, reluctant to come out. The nobles would be the only ones to arrive at the table. The King was shocked, “Where are the captains of my army? Why are the villagers staying to their homes?” His closest noble would then approach at his side, speaking softly, “They only come for a King.” The King would look shocked to his noble in time to catch a blade from another in the back. The King would die slowly in the middle of the village. The chancellor would speak, “You were an ignorant King, given the opportunity to save yourself and your people. But you chose pride over enlightenment.” The fourth Chancellor left then, without another word to his homeland.